xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaolinpedia:Chat/Logs/30 May 2013
05:37 <-TARDIS-> show them when they are all there 05:37 <-TARDIS-> special sam 05:38 <-TARDIS-> I want to see him cower >:D 05:38 Kay XD 05:38 <-TARDIS-> also Template:Franchise looks like you got alot of work in getting rid of those redlinks 05:39 So...make the pages and they will go away? 05:41 <-TARDIS-> yes 05:42 What would we do wi- 05:42 Oh 05:42 @_@ Don't do this to me please 05:42 Oh thank you 05:43 <-TARDIS-> TCG Card list is missing the Wudai Warriors pack 05:43 Yeah, need to make a new list for that 05:43 Or add to it 05:43 <-TARDIS-> Silk Spitter Do not use those images 05:43 <-TARDIS-> You need to upload ones from the episodes that arent crappy 05:43 <-TARDIS-> like the one on sweet baby works 05:44 I just moved from the old one to the new one 05:44 <-TARDIS-> but for alot of them, you gave em the crappy ones 05:44 I'll get new photos for them 05:44 Yes sir. 05:45 Also 05:46 The links/categories or whatever you call them at the top of the pages 05:46 Xiaolinpedia/universe/community 05:46 and all those under them 05:46 The ones without pages for them, do we need to make pages? 05:46 Or just leave them? 05:46 <-TARDIS-> make pages 05:47 <-TARDIS-> MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation?action=edit edit the actual nav (that appears on the wiki) through here 05:47 <-TARDIS-> some might have pages 05:47 <-TARDIS-> most dont 05:47 <-TARDIS-> you decide what to do 05:47 It's...up to me? o.O 05:48 <-TARDIS-> well the council... 05:49 I'm not entirely sure what my role is yet. How much am I/aren't I allowed to do? 05:49 <-TARDIS-> you are head of the council 05:49 <-TARDIS-> wiki wise you can do anything, of good faith 05:49 <-TARDIS-> adminwise, you need to talk to other admins to make sure its best for the community 05:53 I feel kinda out of place 05:53 I'll do my best I guess 05:53 o.O But it feels weird. 05:54 What if I mess everything up? 05:57 <-TARDIS-> User:-TARDIS-/Sandbox3 (:D) 05:57 XD 05:57 That reminds me *facepaw* My mom says they used to show Doctor Who on PBS and she'd watched it...but apparently I grew up having never heard of it T^T 05:58 Then the revival series came along 05:58 Or whatever you call the newer ones 05:59 eh, I've decided to start watching it. But where would you suggest I start? 05:59 <-TARDIS-> Season 1 with the 9th doctor 05:59 <-TARDIS-> New Who isnt as long as old who 05:59 <-TARDIS-> also, Season 2: Doomsday will make you cry 06:00 <-TARDIS-> 82% of females who watch it cry 06:00 <-TARDIS-> so long as you see it from episode 1: rose 06:00 It depends 06:00 Okay I'll watch it 06:00 but I won't cry if other people are around 06:00 Chances are if it's just me in the room I will though 06:01 Though that makes me wonder 06:01 Did you cry when you watched it? 06:02 <-TARDIS-> i felt sad 06:02 <-TARDIS-> but i didnt cry 06:02 Did you feel like crying? 06:05 >_< Where can I watch it I can't find it 06:06 <-TARDIS-> User:-TARDIS-/Sandbox3 fixed 06:06 XD Nice 06:08 <-TARDIS-> http://www.sockshare.com/file/52864A2F4D4C9BB8# 06:08 I can't just start there though 06:08 Or can I? 06:08 <-TARDIS-> (d) 06:08 <-TARDIS-> you can 06:08 <-TARDIS-> i mean it wont mean as much 06:09 <-TARDIS-> cause its like starting from episode 26 06:09 Ah. 06:09 <-TARDIS-> in google: } putlocker 06:09 Well in that case I should watch it all up to that point 06:10 <-TARDIS-> id start from there and then work back up to there 06:10 <-TARDIS-> once, without prior and then with it 06:10 You sure? 2013 05 30